


A Perfect Future

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Series: A Perfect World [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a counselor, F/M, Future, Kasumi and Akechi have a kid, Maruki & Akira are co-workers, Third Semester Reality, just a normal happy fic, nothing weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: The Phantom Thieves and their kids go to their monthly get-together.It's a perfect day isn't it?Absolutely perfect.Right, Akira?Sequel to 'In a Perfect World': https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003925
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Maruki Takuto, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire, Kurusu Akira & Maruki Takuto, Maruki Takuto & Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: A Perfect World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Perfect Future

**Author's Note:**

> SOMETHING is going on with docs sooooo format issues?

Akira let out a sigh of relief as the nurse’s office door slid shut, “That was our last student right?” He laid down his pen on the table and yawned.

“Should be,” Maruki responded as he stood up from his chair, “Unless we get a surprise visitor.”

“Wouldn’t-” Akira started but was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, Akira smiled at Maruki, “Jinxed it.” Maruki smiled back and plopped back down in his chair. “Come in!” Akira called to the person knocking on the door.

Akira watched as the door opened and someone stepped in, he expected a teenager to step in...instead a brunette-headed little girl ran in and up to Akira. She reached her little arms up and exclaimed, “Uncle Aki, up, up, up!”

“...Well, this is definitely a surprise,” Maruki chuckled as he stood back up.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Akira laughed nervously, as he picked up the little girl, “Where are your parents Sumie?”

Sumie just giggled and said, “Daddy’s being a slowpoke.”

“You shouldn’t be running off from him though,” Akira chided, Maruki walked up to the two and handed the little girl a juice box.

The girl smiled, “Thanks Marui!”

“Jeez your dad must be pretty far behind,” Akira remarked.

As if on a cue a man comes running into the room, out of breath. Akechi gave a sigh of relief when he saw Sumie in Akira’s arms, “Sumie-” Akechi takes a deep breath, “Don’t do that ever again.” 

Akira lowered the girl back to the floor, she took off running to her dad. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and hugged him, “Sorry, daddy.”

Akechi glanced nervously at Akira and Maruki, “Please don’t tell Kasumi about this.” Maruki nodded, and Akira made a zipping motion over his mouth

Sumie glanced between the three before asking “Don’t tell mommy what?”

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Akechi blurted out, he scooped the little girl up into his arms.

“What caused the presence of the Detective Prince and Princess in our office today?” Akira asked.

“Ah, Sumie was really excited to see you,” he said, “And we were passing by, and I needed to talk one of your co-workers anyway, so why not?”

“Hm?” Maruki looked towards Akechi, “Was there a crime on school grounds or something?”

Akechi shrugged and sighed, “Something like that.”

“Well, it’s good to see you two,” Akira stepped closer to the two, “You’re still on for tonight, right?”

Akechi smiled, “Of course we wouldn’t miss it for the world, right Sumie?”

“Yup, yup~,” She said while smiling brightly, before turning her attention to her dad’s scarf.

“Oh, is this a phantom thieves meeting?” Maruki asked, Akechi and Akira froze and looked to Sumie, but seemed to have not heard the words, to busy playing with her dad’s scarf.

“No, just a casual meeting between friends,” Akechi responded, his phone started ringing after he said those words. He shifted Sumie to his other hip interrupting her playing with his scarf causing the girl to glare at him, he fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed answer, “Hello?”

“Yep, we do these once a month,” Akira stated, “You know since it’s hard to find time to hang out with each other.”

“Hm, I see,” Maruki said plainly as he walked over to their shared desk, grabbing his coat and dopping his lab coat on the surface.

Akechi nodded as he listened to the voice on the other, “Then, I’ll be there soon,” he replied to the person on the other end. He seemed to hang up and tucked his phone back into his pocket, “Well, it looks like we have to go Sumie.”

Sumie’s face immediately saddened, “But I want to see Uncle Aki!”

Akechi sighed, “You’ll see him tonight, sweetie, plus we’re going to go see mommy.” Sumie grumbled but nodded. Akechi looked back to the two men, “Well it was good seeing you again Maruki-san, and I’ll see you tonight Akira.”

“See ya, Sumie-Chan,” Akira waved bye to the little girl. Maruki did the same, the girl happily waved back before her father and her took their leave. Akira smiled and walked over to the desk, dropping his lab coat on top of Maruki’s, he watched as Maruki put on his coat. Maruki looked a bit concerned like he wanted to ask something. “Is something wrong, Maruki-san?”

“Do you ever get lonely?” He asked suddenly

“Huh?”

“I mean, all your friends are married and have children...Don’t you ever get sad or lonely, Kurusu-Kun?” Maruki asked.

Akira sighed, “Your not my counselor anymore.” He grabbed his coat off the chair.

The other man waves his hand, “I know, I know, I just worry about you sometimes.”

Akira put on his coat, then turned around and smiled at Maruki, “Maybe you should worry about yourself, old man,” Akira remarked.

Maruki snickered, “Hey!”

The two share a laugh before taking their walk to the station together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bee boop Sumie would be most Adorable kid  
> ...sorry if you were expecting Akeshu...
> 
> BTW Check me out on Tumblr: [friendlywriterboynamedniko](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I have a scrapped draft for the fic that was supposed to go between In a Perfect World and A Perfect Future called 'A Perfect Day' on there.


End file.
